The present disclosure relates to a developer stirring member, a developer replenishing unit, and an image forming apparatus.
The electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes print processing portions such as an image-carrying member, a charging device, a developing device, and a transfer device. Furthermore, the image forming apparatus includes the developer replenishing unit for replenishing the developing device with developer.
The developer replenishing unit includes a container for storing the developer, in which the developer stirring member and a conveying screw are provided. The developer stirring member stirs the developer by being rotationally driven inside the container. The conveying screw feeds out the developer from the container to the developing device.
The developer stirring member includes a shaft member that is rotatably supported inside the container, and a flexible member that is supported by the shaft member. The flexible member revolves in conjunction with rotation of the shaft member. The flexible member is a film material that stirs the developer by revolving.
The flexible member, while stirring the developer, uses its elasticity to flick up the developer to the conveying screw from below. In addition, there are known two rotatable sheet bodies that are provided inside the container.